Always and Forever
by Jehatan19
Summary: JR dan Rena adalah pasangan sesama namja yang sudah menikah ,meskipun mereka sama-sama namja ,mereka tidak memikirkan hal itu. Di awali dari Rena mengidam sampai kejutan yang dibuat JR untuk Rena ; J-Ren Shipper silahkan baca


**Always and Forever**

By

Jeha Tan

Romance-Drama-One shoot-T

Cast

Ren Nu'est (Rena) and JR Nu'est (JR)

Summary

JR dan Rena adalah pasangan sesama namja yang sudah menikah ,meskipun mereka sama-sama namja ,mereka tidak memikirkan hal itu. Di awali dari Rena mengidam sampai kejutan yang dibuat JR untuk Rena ; J-Ren Shipper silahkan baca~

**WARNING! YAOI a.k.a BOY LOVE! ,Typo(s) ,M-Preg**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~**

Don't Be Silent Reader please^^

All is Author POV

Terlihat pemuda cantik sedang sibuk membolak balik majalah yang di pegang nya. Jika kita melihat cover majalah tersebut yang menampilkan gambar ibu hamil pasti yang kita pikirkan adalah _Pemuda cantik ini sedang membaca majalah punya istri nya yang sedang hamil? _ atau _Pemuda Cantik ini sedang mempelajari bagaimana cara menghadapi ibu-ibu hamil untuk calon istri nya kelak?_ ,dua dua nya salah. Pemuda cantik itu bernama Choi Minki namun sekarang telah berubah nama nya menjadi Kim Minki atau yang bisa kita panggil dengan Rena yang sedang hamil dengan usia janin nya yang baru 6 bulan. Tidak usah seheboh itu ,MalePreg sudah sering terjadi disini.

"pffftttt.. bosan" Rena melempar majalah itu ke kursi yang ada di sebelah nya ,setelah itu berguling guling dikasur hanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memeluk boneka Bunny kesayangan nya

*Krriieeett -bunyi pintu yang terbuka-

Pemuda Tampan yang membuka pintu tadi bernama Kim Jonghyun yang bisa kita panggil dengan JR masuk dengan membawa makanan special untuk istri tercinta yang sedang mengidam anak ke 10 mereka O.O ,JR membawa donat yang berisi campuran mangga yang asam dan jus stroberi kesukaan istri nya.

JR melihat Rena yang sedang _berguling-guling ria_ langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mendekati Rena "baby jangan seperti itu ,kasihan aegya."

JR naik ke kasur ,yang sebelum nya dia sudah meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Rena di meja kecil samping kasur milik mereka dan duduk tepat disamping Rena ,Rena akhir akhir ini memang sering mengidam ,entah itu menyuruh JR dengan memakai baju maid dan bando kucing atau menginginkan JR bersenyum sambil ber aegyo'-'

Rena yang dari tadi berguling kesana kemari pun menghentikan acara _mari berguling untuk menghilangkan bosan _dan melihat orang yang dia cintai "HYUNG~~!" Rena langsung duduk dan memeluk erat JR.

JR tersenyum melihat kelakuan istri tercinta nya itu yang selalu menggemaskan ,JR melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening ,kedua mata Rena yang tertutup ,hidung ,tidak lupa dengan kedua pipi dan berakhir di bibir sexy Rena

"Jangan seperti itu lagi arraso? Kasihan aegya baby.." ucap JR kepada Rena sambil mengusap perut Rena dari luar baju kaos yang di pakainya. Rena menganggukkan kepala nya sambil senyum manis disertai dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir JR.

"ne hyungie~ mianhae~" JR mengacak pelan rambut Rena "ah pesanan Rena sudah hyung buat tadi ,sekarang makan ne?" Rena menganggukan kepalanya lagi dengan muka aegyo nya.

JR mengecup sekilas pipi Rena dan mengambil makanan hasil karya nya di dapur tadi ,JR memotong donat tersebut dan menyuapi Rena dengan pelan. Jr mengambil tissue dan mengelap sudut bibir Rena.

"hyunggg" oh lihat lah~ Rena yang sedang menatap JR dengan tatapan _'aku ingin sesuatu lagi' _

"hm? Apa baby?" ucap JR sambil tersenyum ,sudah kebiasaan rena memasang tatapan seperti itu jika dia menginginkan sesuatu '_semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh lagi'_ JR bergumam dalam hati

"Rena kenyang.. hyungie saja yang makan sisa nya itu.. rena haus~" Rena segera bangun untuk mengambil gelas yang berisi jus stroberi kesukaan nya dan langsung di minum nya tanpa mengetahui jika JR sedang memandang Donat itu dengan tatapan '_tolong ubah donat ini'. _Siapa yang akan memakan donat dengan isi mangga yang sangat asam sebanyak ini?Tidak mungkin dia yang memakan ini sendirian ,Rena hanya memakan 1 dari 6 donat yang ada di piring ini.

JR yang sedang meratapi nasib nya kali ini hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai memakan satu donat... dua donat... JR mulai merasakan mual karena donat ini ,Tiga donat... baiklah tinggal 2 donat lagi ,Fighting JR! Lovelovelove~

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat cocok untuk bermesraan dengan pasangan ,udara yang dingin ditambah ada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dilangit ,sungguh sangat romantis jika ada pasangan yang berjalan jalan dibawah terang dan indah nya bulan purnama ,saling berpengan tangan membagi kehangatan kepada pasangan masing masing ,saling memakaikan jaket atau duduk berdua sambil berpelukan

Karena malam ini sangat indah ,JR berniat mengajak Rena ke suatu tempat dan memberikan kejutan yang special kepada sang istri tercinta. Sebelum mengajak rena ,JR menelfon seseorang untuk membantunya membuat kejutan itu sebelum mereka sampai disana

JR masuk ke kamar setelah selesai membuat tugas kantor yang harus diselesaikan nya hari ini juga dan juga telah selesai menelfon seseorang ,JR melihat Rena sedang duduk di kasur sambil memakai headset dengan mata terpejam. Jr hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar sambil memperhatikan Rena yang kadang bergumam lucu atau bernyanyi sesukanya yang tidak dimengerti JR

JR berjalan mendekati kasur dan naik dengan sangat pelan tanpa berniat mengganggu kenyamanan sang istri. JR mengusap pelan pipi Rena dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian ,Rena yang merasakan ada sentuhan di pipi nya langsung membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat ada JR.

Rena melepaskan headset dan meletakkan nya di meja yang ada disebelah nya "Waeyo hyung?" ucap Rena sambil memegang tangan JR yang berada di pipi nya

"Hyung mau mengajak baby jalan-jalan malam ini" JR terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bingung Rena yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Hyung mau mengajak baby ke Taman Lampion. Bagaimana?" ucap JR lagi.

"Kajjjaaaa~~" Rena sangat senang jika bisa berjalan-jalan bersama Hyung tercinta nya ,apalagi jika berdua ,uhh~ /.\

JR mengecup pipi Rena dengan gemas dan mengacak rambut Rena "Ayo baby siap-siap" ucap JR kepada Rena lalu bangun dan jalan menuju lemari pakaian mereka. JR mengambil dress dibawah lutut berwarna hijau tosca yang baru saja dibeli nya kemarin untuk Rena. "Baby pakai ini ne?" JR memberikan dress itu kepada rena yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Rena.

Rena berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dengan dress dari JR ,sedangkan JR memilih baju kemeja dan celana yang berbahan Jins. JR mengganti baju nya lalu berkaca untuk membenarkan style rambut nya ,tidak lupa kacamata hitam ,sepatu coklat dan jaket yang membuat JR semakin tampan~ /.\

Sambil menunggu Rena yang sedang mengganti baju ,JR memilih untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti akan membuat rena senang atau tidak dan apa kata-kata yang akan diucapkan juga nanti kepada Rena. JR terus memikirkan itu sampai dia tidak menyadari jika Rena sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hyungiee~~" panggil rena yang ditujukan untuk JR. Rena melihat JR yang sudah sangat sangat tampan hanya bisa memasang ekspresi O.O ,bukan hanya Rena yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu tetapi juga JR yang melihat Rena yang sangat cocok dengan dress yang dia beli kemarin ,benar-benar cantik dan tampan mereka malam ini~

Rena sudah terbiasa memakai dress ,meskipun dia namja tetapi dia memiliki tubuh dan wajah cantik seperti wanita. "Ah.. baby sangat cantik malam ini" ucap JR sambil tersenyum setelah membuang ekspresi sebelum nya

"J jinjjayo?" Rena ber'blushing ria mendengar ucapan JR ,meskipun JR sudah sangat sering memuji nya cantik namun tetap saja pipi nya akan terus merona setiap kali JR memuji nya cantik.

"Ne baby.." dengan gemas JR mengecup pipi Rena " kajja baby.." JR menggandeng tangan Rena "tunggu hyungiiee.. Rena belum pakai sepatuu" Rena mempout kan bibir nya ,JR tertawa. Setelah Rena memakai sepatu high heels nya ,mereka langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

"kita naik bus ne?" JR menatap Rena yang berada di sampingnya.

"hum.." Rena menganggukkan kepala nya "Rena juga belum pernah naik bus bersama hyung~"

"Arraso.. kajja" JR menarik pelan tangan Rena sambil berjalan ke Halte terdekat.

Bus datang ,JR dan Rena langsung naik dan masuk ke dalam Bus ,JR mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong JR langsung menyuruh Rena duduk di bangku kosong tersebut. JR memilih untuk berdiri dan berpegangan pada pegangan bus yang ada di atasnya karena semua tempat duduk sudah penuh.

Rena menatap JR dengan pandangan bingung "eoh? Kenapa hyung berdiri?" tanya Rena kepada JR yang tepat berdiri didepan nya

"Semua tempat sudah penuh sayang.." jawab JR

Rena berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dan menatap JR "Arraso kalo gitu Rena juga ikut berdiri sama hyung" Rena langsung berdiri tepat disamping JR sambil berpegangan

JR menggeleng dan menarik tangan Rena untuk duduk kembali ke kursi nya "No baby ,nanti baby lelah ,kasihan aegya nanti.. Hyung gwaenchana baby"

Rena mempoutkan bibir nya "Shirreooo.." Rena berdiri lagi dari duduknya "hyungie duduk ,nanti Rena duduk di pangkuan hyungie~" Rena menatap JR dengan tatapan kedip-kedip unyu nya~

"kkk.. Arraso baby"

JR duduk di tempat yang di duduki Rena tadi dan menarik tangan Rena pelan untuk duduk di pangkuan nya. Jr memeluk pinggang Rena ,sedangkan Rena mengusap tangan JR yang ada di perutnya.

JR mencium pipi rena " baby kedinginan hm?" JR membuka jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikan nya ke Rena. Sebenarnya bukan karena Rena kedinginan ,tetapi karena banyak namja-namja yang melihat rena dengan pandangan _'ingin memakan'_ Rena. JR yang cemburu pun memberikan pandangan deathglare nya kepala namja-namja yang melihat Rena nya.

Rena yang melihat JR menatap orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi mengerti jika JR sedang cemburu~ untuk mengurangi rasa cemburu hyung tercinta nya ini Rena mengecup pipi JR dan memasang muka aegyo.

JR menatap Rena "hah.. kalau begini ,lebih baik kita naik mobil tadi baby.." JR melihat seorang Ahjussi yang sedang menatap Rena nya dengan tatapan mesum.

Rena yang melihat pandangan mata JR yang menuju seorang Ahjussi pun langsung menutup mata JR dengan tangan nya.

"Hyungieee.. jangan diliattt"

JR menyingkirkan tangan rena yang menutupi mata nya.

"Tapi dia ngeliatin baby terus ,aishh"

"Biarin aja.. berarti Rena cantik~"

"Yak!"

Bus berhenti ,JR langsung menyuruh rena berdiri dan dirinya juga ikut berdiri. JR menggenggam tangan rena erat saat mereka akan berjalan keluar dari bus ,JR masih saja menatap namja-namja dan Ahjussi tadi dengan tatapan _'berhenti menatapnya ,dia milikku'_

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari bus dan berjalan menuju ke taman. JR memeluk erat pinggang Rena. Mereka terus berjalan ke taman dan berhenti ketika sudah sampai di taman.

"Hyung... kenapa taman nya gelap eoh?" Rena langsung merinding ketika melihat keadaan taman yang gelap seperti di film horror yang pernah ia tonton ,judulnya Taman Lampion Angker._. '_Ini baru saja sampai di depan gerbang pintu taman lampion nya ,bagaimana jika sudah masuk ke dalam nanti? Apa akan ada orang di dalam?' _ucap Rena dalam hati

"Entah baby" JR tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Rena yang ketakutan ,namun ia tau jika rencana nya berhasil ,dia akan melihat ekspresi senang dan bahagia dari Rena.

JR menarik tangan rena masuk ke taman dan berjalan ke tengah taman dengan berbekal penglihatan nya yang bisa menembus gelapnya taman'-'

"Baby tunggu disini sebentar ne? Hyung ingin memeriksa sesuatu dulu"

"Anniiyyyaaa ,hyung disinniiiii" Rena memegang tangan JR "Rena takut hyungiieee" dengan memasang wajah puppy eyes nya ,Rena berharap JR akan disini menemani nya.

"Hanya sebentar baby.."

"ung.. arraso.. sebentar ne?" ucap Rena sambil melepaskan pegangan nya di tangan JR.

JR tersenyum dan mencium kening Rena agar lebih tenang sedikit. Setelah itu JR langsung berlari menuju ke ruang kontrol yang terdapat di belakang taman. Hah... berlari membuat nya lelah namun dia tidak ingin meninggalkan istri tercintanya terlalu lama ,bisa bisa jatah nya berkurang

JR langsung masuk keruang kontrol mengambil sebuket bunga mawar kesukaan Rena dan mengisyaratkan seseorang yang ada di sana untuk menyalakan lampu taman dan lampu lampion yang ada di sekitar tempat nya tadi meninggalkan Rena sekitar 20detik dari sekarang.

"uhh.. kenapa hyungie lama..." Rena yang di tinggal sendiri menatap ke sekitar _'gelap dan tidak ada orang'_

JR langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang kontrol menuju ke tengah taman ,tempat ia tadi bersama Rena. Tepat saat JR sampai ke sana ,lampu taman dan lampu lampion langsung hidup ,JR bersyukur karena tepat waktu. JR melihat ekspresi Rena yang memandang sekitar nya dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Rena melihat banyak lampion di sekitar nya ,namun ada lampion yang membuat Rena ingin menangis. Ada dua lampion yang bertuliskan "**I LOVE YOU RENA**" dan "**JR -LOVE- RENA ,We Will Always Together Forever" **dan juga ada musik romantis yang entah dari mana asalnya

JR Mendekati Rena "Baby.."

Rena menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil nya. JR tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rena yang memandangnya masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ,Rena menahan tangisan nya.

"I ini hyung yang buat?" Rena menatap JR yang berada tepat di depan nya

"Bagaimana baby? Hyung menyewa semua ini buat baby" JR mengusap pelan pipi rena ,JR berlutut di depan Rena "dan ini untuk mu baby" JR memberikan sebuket bunga mawar tadi kepada Rena.

Rena menggigit bibir nya untuk tidak menangis dan mengambil bunga itu "Gomawo hyung" JR berdiri dan Rena memeluk JR dengan erat

"Everything for you baby.." JR balas memeluk Rena dengan erat

Rena mengecup pipi dan bibir JR dan JR juga membalas kecupan Rena dengan ciuman di bibir Rena dengan lembut ,tidak ada nafsu di dalam nya

Rena mendorong pelan JR "ungg.. hyunnggg"

"hahaha.." JR merangkul pundak Rena "Ayo kita berfoto baby"

Rena menyetujui JR untuk berfoto bersama. JR mengambil handphone nya dan mulai berniat iseng ,JR mengecup pipi Rena dan memfotonya. Rena yang baru menyadari JR tadi memfoto diri nya dan JR ,saat JR mengecup pipi nya ,langsung memukul lengan JR. Aigooo lihat lah hasil foto nya ,JR yang mencium pipi rena ,sedangkan Rena memasang wajah O.O yang lucu.

"Hyuunnggg" Rena mempout kan bibir nya karena kesal sekaligus malu

JR mengecup pout nya Rena "Apa sayang? kkk"

"nah~ coba foto pas hyungie cium bibir Rena~:3"

JR ber'smirk ria ,JR memberikan handphone nya kepada Rena

"Nih baby yang foto ,hyung mau fokus nyium rena" smirk JR semakin lebar

Rena mengambil handphone JR "f fokus? Yak! I ini Cuma fotoooo"

Tanpa peduli akan protesan istri nya ,JR langsung mencium bibir Rena dan melumat nya lembut dengan senyum yang mengembang di sela-sela ciuman nya. Rena memejamkan mata nya dan tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan nya lewat foto.

JR melepaskan ciuman nya dan mengusap bibir Rena dengan Ibu jari nya sambil terus tersenyum. Rena yang merasakan JR tidak lagi mencium nya langsung menatap JR dan juga tersenyum

Rena memeluk JR dan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada JR "Gomawo hyung.."

"Cheonma baby.." JR mengecup kening Rena

.

.

"_**SARANGHAE!" "I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_**NADO SARANGHAE!" "I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

"Hyung ngelakuin ini karena hyung sayang dan cinta sama Rena ,dan hyung berharap kita bakalan bisa selalu bersama. Hyung gak akan ninggalin Rena ,meskipun hyung marah sekalipun ,kecuali rena yang meminta hyung buat ninggalin Rena. Hyung overprotektif sama Rena karena hyung gak mau kehilangan Rena. I love you so much and I'll never let you go ,We will always together forever" –JR Hyung ** leaddjr**

"Rena selalu suka apa yang hyung lakuin ,karena hyung selalu bisa buat Rena senang dan bahagia. Rena sering bikin hyung marah ,kesal dan khawatir ,maaf hyung. Hyung juga tau kalau Rena gak bakalan pernah mau nyuruh hyung buat ninggalin Rena dan nge'jauh dari Rena. Hyung adalah Couple terbaik untuk Rena. I love you too and I'll never let you go ,We will always together forever" –Rena ** nuest_rena**

.

.

.

.

.

TEPAT TANGGAL 19 JANUARI 2015 JEHA ANNIVERSARY SAMA COUPLE RP JEHA YANG KE SATU TAHUN~!

JR LOVE REN

JADI

"_**HAPPY 1th**__** ANNIVERSARY**_

_**JR HYUNG~!**_

_**RENA BUAT INI KHUSUS BUAT JR HYUNG**_

_**DAN J-REN SHIPPER**_

_**SEMOGA SUKA~"**_

Kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun perbuatan mohon di maafkan~

Anniv nya tanggal 19 ,tapi kok publish nya tanggal 18? Ini karena permintaan JR hyung~'-')/

Untuk lanjutan yang 'I want life with mom and dad" akan Jeha update nanti~^^

Lovelovelove~~

Review~~ Don't be silent reader~~


End file.
